This present disclosure generally pertains to valve assemblies that comprise a housing and a selection member for selectively allowing fluid communication between a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a valve assembly for a liquid dispenser. The valve assemblies, exhibiting maximum efficiency of the liquid dispenser, allow fluid communication between a single fluid pathway and any one of multiple fluid pathways.